


Making Plans

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Wild Card prompt or Glam_bingo

Tommy leaned against the building and tried his best to look like he wasn't eager for Adam to show up. He'd been thinking much more about Adam and this afternoon than he should be. He tried to convince himself that it was only because he felt bad for Adam, he'd looked so miserable yesterday. He was just being friendly offering to show him where the interesting things in town were—and really he was using interesting very loosely in this case. It absolutely had nothing to do with Adam looking absolutely adorable with his dark hair falling across his forehead and the freckles sprinkling over his face making him look so much younger than he was.

Adam being cute had nothing to do with it because Tommy didn't do that. It wasn't about Adam being a guy. Tommy had long ago realized he was bi and while his parents weren't exactly thrilled with it, they'd accepted it. But he didn't get involved with the people on the camp grounds, or in town for that matter. What was the point, at the end of the summer they'd separate and likely never see each other again? Despite all of that he'd still found himself walking down the beach toward the Lambert's cabin after dinner last night and before he knew it, he'd found a way to spend this afternoon with Adam as well.

He pushed his fringe away from his face and glanced down the beach, smiling when he saw Adam walking toward him. Adam raised his hand and waved, his steps speeding up when Tommy waved back. Tommy pushed away from the wall and started to walk toward him, they had to go that way to get into town anyway.

"Hi," Adam said when Tommy fell into step beside him. "I am so sorry I'm late. I got halfway down the beach and realized I'd forgotten my laptop."

"No problem," Tommy answered, smiling. "I got out a few minutes early. You weren't that late. Do you mind if we pick up lunch first? I'm starving."

"I missed lunch too."

Tommy's eyes narrowed when he looked at Adam. Yesterday Adam's hair and been falling across his forehead and his face covered in freckles. Adorable freckles. Today, his hair was spiky, which Tommy kind of liked, but the freckles were gone and he was wearing eyeliner, nearly as much as Tommy himself had on. It wasn't that this look wasn't good, it was, and if possible, even better than yesterday, he was just surprised. He must have been staring longer than he thought because Adam stopped walking and turned to face him, suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked, sounding more than a little worried. "You keep staring at me."

"No," Tommy assured him, not bothering to deny the staring. "It's just—you had freckles yesterday."

Tommy smiled slightly as Adam's eyes widened in surprise. As if no one had ever noticed something so simple about him before. "Well yeah, but I umm, I usually cover them, yesterday though, I just figured I wouldn't see anyone that mattered so I didn't bother. Is it a problem? I figured it would be okay, you wear—"

"Oh, no it's fine. No one here really pays any attention," Tommy assured him realizing that Adam may have thought makeup was a bad idea for reasons other than he looked adorable without it. "The freckles were kinda cute, though," he mumbled under his breath and started walking again.

It took a few seconds for Adam to respond. Tommy wondered if he'd frightened Adam off with that last comment. A comment he hoped Adam hadn't heard either way. Finally, Tommy couldn't take the silence anymore and asked teasingly, "So you wore makeup today, does that mean you think I matter?"

Tommy had to bite back the laugh threatening to break through when Adam started stammering and a blush crept up his face. He hadn't meant to embarrass him, not really. Although it sort of answered any question Tommy may have had about if his interest in Adam was one-sided. He still wasn't sure he wanted to go there though. At the end of the summer they'd both head back to their respective high schools for their senior years and neither planned on ever coming back here again.

"I didn't mean, I just, you had mentioned town and I didn't—"

Tommy finally took pity on him and held up a hand. "I was teasing. Do you want burgers or Mexican?"

"Oh," Adam glanced around and shrugged. "Either is fine I guess."

"Tacos it is," Tommy said smiling and heading toward the Mexican restaurant on their left. "This place has the best food."   
They ordered their food to go and Tommy led the way to a small park surrounded by a few local businesses and quickly located a table that was set close to a small real estate office and sat down.

"This table is the best place to get internet access," Tommy said already halfway through his first taco.

"This table has wifi?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow as he unwrapped his own food.

"Not exactly. More like Mr. Flarhety didn't bother to secure his wireless connection so you can tap into his connection."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not smart of him, but makes life less miserable for those of us cut off from the city for three months. If you want to email your friends or whatever we have plenty of time."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked. "I don't want to be rude."

"It's fine. At least let someone know you won't be totally out of touch this summer," Tommy assured him.

Tommy finished his food and waited for Adam to finish sending whatever emails he'd decided to send out. When Adam closed his laptop and started to pack it away Tommy said, "So, I sort of lied about there being lots of interesting things to do here."

"Not a lot of things?"

"More like nothing at all," Tommy admitted. "Well, this weekend there's going to be the town fair if that counts as interesting? And the movie theatre shows 80's movies on Friday nights."

"Okay," Adam said, dragging out the word. "So what do you do for fun then? Although, both of those things do sound kind of interesting."

"Mostly, sneak beer onto the beach without my father noticing and spend the evening listening to music and hiding from the campers."

"Oh."

Tommy frowned at Adam's expression. You'd think it'd be obvious that he hadn't been including him in the campers he was hiding from. "Want to join me? We can start tonight. I'll bring the beer, you bring music?"

"Yeah definitely," Adam said, face brightening immediately. Then falling again just as fast. "I can't tonight. I promised my mom I'd cooperate in some quality family time."

"Okay so tonight's out," Tommy sighed. "So is tomorrow. My dad's making me work in the evening because we're expecting a bunch of people to show up later in the day."

"What about Thursday?" Adam offered. "It'd be giving my mom enough notice that I have plans that she won't plan any family thing and Neil has been going on and on about a shooting star on Thursday or something. We could look for it."

"Thursday's good," he agreed. "What time do you have to be back tonight?"

"Six."

Tommy glanced at his watch, then back at Adam, "C'mon we still have a little time to walk around then. I can show you were the less boring things are."


End file.
